


Beneath The Smouldering Armour

by MilToro



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-12
Updated: 2009-07-12
Packaged: 2017-10-02 10:43:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilToro/pseuds/MilToro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xena and Gabrielle have a kinky adventure in the woods.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beneath The Smouldering Armour

**Author's Note:**

> This story contains adult themes depicting explicit sexual relations between consenting adult women. If you are under the age of 18 or reading this material is illegal where you live, please do not read further. The author accepts no legal responsibility for non-compliance with this warning. Also, this story is a PWP (Plot? What Plot?) story, however, there's plenty of S-E-X and a fair bit of K-I-N-K. So sit back relax and enjoy!!!

Xena and Gabrielle had just finished eating their mid-day meal. Gabrielle contemplated Xena's pensive mood while she packed up their gear to continue their silent trek on the road. The day had been uneventful which was in stark contrast to two days before when had they encountered a few scraggly bandits who had been foolish enough to threaten them. The two women managed to trounce the ten ruffians, however, Xena had initially underestimated their leader. Eventually, she killed him but it took her much longer than expected and her victory was mixed with equal parts clever ingenuity and sheer good luck. It was a close call but both women escaped unharmed. Ever since then, however, Xena had been quiet and distant. Whenever Gabrielle would begin her usual chattering, Xena would silence her with a mere glance. Several times the bard caught Xena staring at her with uninhibited lust while at the same time, she kept Gabrielle at bay. There was something different in Xena's eyes that made Gabrielle's stomach tighten. She'd seen that smouldering look before and recognised it for what it was. Warrior lust. Patiently, she waited for Xena to make her move.

Finally, Xena did. She reached for Argo's tethers and called Gabrielle to her side. As she leaned the bard against the horse, she pressed her full body against the smaller woman, and blocked any avenue for escape.

"I want you to ride up with me," she murmured. Gabrielle knew she was trapped. Her nerves jangled as she giggled, "Xena, you know I don't like to-----" Xena nipped at the soft flesh of her neck. Gabrielle gasped and her knees went weak as she realised it was a command not a request. It was the tone of voice she had been waiting for and for reasons she dared not analyse, she loved it when Xena slipped into her Warrior Princess mode. She cherished the ironclad power the warrior wielded over her. Gabrielle moaned into Xena's mouth as the warrior's tongue searched ruthlessly for the heat inside.

"Come on," Xena commanded. Gabrielle could not have walked if she wanted to. Her knees were jelly as she allowed Xena to pull her up in front of her on the tall horse. They trotted off onto the trail.

"No matter what I do, you will keep both hands on the saddlehorn," Xena declared. The bard feared what was to come but only from not knowing what Xena would do. She always trusted Xena and knew that the warrior would never actually put her in any real danger. But still, she was frightened of her own needs and how much she wanted the Warrior Princess to overpower her.

Xena breathed into Gabrielle's ear and nipped at her earlobe sending chills running through the bard. The gentle rocking of Argo's trot made her self conscious of how wet she was. She had a difficult time keeping her balance and if not for Xena's strong arms around her and her cloth undergarments, she would have slid off of Argo's saddle altogether.

Xena bit down firmly on a particularly sensitive spot on the bard's neck. The bard's hands involuntarily flew off the saddlehorn. Xena lifted her head.

"Did you hear what I said about the saddlehorn, little bard?" Xena questioned, her voice even and controlled.

"Yes, I.I.I.I.I'm sorry," the bard stammered, "I couldn't help myself." She knew full well that was the lamest excuse she could offer up but she didn't have any other.

"You couldn't help yourself? That's a pretty lame excuse. Now, tell me what did I say about the saddlehorn," Xena asked again. Gabrielle was having a difficult time breathing. The sound of Argo's trotting hooves was driving her insane, Xena's voice was carrying her to greater heights and the warrior's presence at her back would surely drive her mad if they didn't stop somewhere soon.

"You said to keep my hands on the saddlehorn," Gabrielle's voice was small and shaky.

"Yes. Now do you think you can manage to follow my orders, little bard, or am I going to have to make you walk?"

"No!" Gabrielle swallowed hard. "I.I.I.I mean yes, I can follow your orders." Gabrielle could barely think clearly. She didn't want to walk ever again if she could just stay here forever in Xena's arms atop Argo.

"Yes, what? little bard. Or are you forgetting your manners, too?" Xena wiggled her hand under Gabrielle's green top. She found a taut nipple and squeezed gently. She rolled the erect nipple in her fingers and pinched firmly on the little nub until Gabrielle squeaked out a cry of passion.

"Ah! Yes, Warrior Princess," Gabrielle replied meekly, her breathing heavy and erratic under Xena's expert ministrations.

"That's better." Xena's mouth found its way back to the bard's neck. She bit down on the opposite side and mirrored the sensations with exact precision. Gabrielle knew that Xena's knowledge of every nerve ending in her body allowed her to exploit the bard's weak points and propel her further into lustful madness. Xena bit down harder than she had on the other side and it took all of Gabrielle's rapidly vanishing strength to hold on to the saddlehorn. She cried out as Xena continued her simultaneous onslaught on her neck and her sensitive nipple.

"Xena!" Gabrielle gasped. She was afraid she would not be able to hold on much longer but she didn't want to disobey her Warrior Princess' orders.

"Hmmm?" Xena didn't pause and her fingers twisted unmercifully on the bard's hardened nipple.

"Xena, I...." Gabrielle changed her mind in mid-sentence. She really didn't want Xena to stop, so she held on for dear life as her knuckles turned sheer white from gripping the saddlehorn. "I love you!" she finished.

Xena paused from her ministrations and laughed. "Were your hands going to come off, little bard? Next time I'll have to tie them down, do you think you'd like that? Then you'd really be helpless and eager to do my bidding, wouldn't you?" Xena's voice was seductively low in Gabrielle's ear.

She moaned aloud at Xena's suggestion, then nodded meekly and leaned back into Xena's armour, the brass and leather a harsh reminder of the warrior's domination over her. Just when she thought she had Xena figured out, the warrior would surprise her with yet another playful angle. Xena's creative lovemaking never ceased to her.

"We'll camp out at the next valley." Xena said abruptly.

* * *

Xena towered over Gabrielle. Her armour was as close as it could get without actually touching the nervous bard. Gabrielle could not resist gazing at Xena's enticing cleavage. She wanted to soothe her face between those breasts as she had many times before but she knew at the moment, the warrior would not allow it. When Xena was in her Warrior Princess mode Gabrielle was not permitted to touch her as freely as she normally would. And the discipline it took for the bard to keep her hands off Xena made her dizzy with a crazed hunger. It took all of her concentration to listen to Xena's hypnotising voice as she gave her instructions.

"......it shouldn't take me that long, but I expect it will be dark by then, so keep your eyes and ears open," Xena was saying. The tall warrior reached behind Gabrielle's neck, pulled her close and smothered her mouth with her own. Her armour pressed into Gabrielle's unprotected form and she allowed herself to be held up by the Warrior Princess. She felt Xena's callused hands aggressively massage her ample buttocks.

Xena reached underneath Gabrielle's skirt and found the dripping patch between the bard's legs. She steered the smaller woman back against a tree. Her lips never left the bard's mouth as she dipped her tongue into Gabrielle's welcoming orifice. The bard felt the rough bark as it scraped against her back as well as Xena's breastplates as they mashed against her chest. She knew in the morning she would have bruises on both sides but she didn't care. It had happened before and it would happen again. She wrapped her arms tightly around the warrior's waist and did not want to let Xena go for anything short of a mortal Death. The smooth leather comforted her into knowing that this was her Warrior Princess in all her majestic glory.

Xena parted the bard's damp thighs. One finger dallied at the entrance of the bard's wet opening and Gabrielle prayed to the gods that Xena would enter her. Xena slipped in one finger, but just as quickly withdrew it. Gabrielle gasped, "No!"

"Little bard, you're so slippery and yet I've hardly touched you," Xena purred. "I bet you wouldn't mind it one bit if I used that phallus of mine instead of my finger. Isn't that what you want me to do, my Amazon harlot? Fuck you right here at this tree?" Xena straddled one of Gabrielle's thighs and began to move back and forth against the smaller woman's leg. The bard could feel the heat of Xena's moist centre despite the barrier of the warrior's undergarments. She swallowed hard at the realisation that playing this little game was just as arousing to Xena as it was to her. Gabrielle also knew the only thing that kept her standing upright was Xena's strong and powerful thigh.

"Yes....., please, Warrior.......Princess......," Gabrielle pleaded, her words coming out in strangled spurts. Xena continued to grind against the bard's thigh and pressed her back harshly into the tree.

"Come on, little bard, you can beg me better than that. What do you want me to do?" Xena steadily sped up the pace against Gabrielle's thigh. The bard pushed back against the warrior and kept time with Xena's controlled rhythm. She marvelled at the strong woman's ability to emotionally restrain herself even though Gabrielle knew that Xena was nearing a climax. The bard was certain that if it had been her, she would have simply screamed for release by now, but when Xena was in her warlord mood, she could control herself right up until the time she went over the edge. Only then would she let loose. It simultaneously awed and thrilled Gabrielle to no end.

"Please, Warrior Princess, please take me," Gabrielle whimpered as she spoke only slightly more coherently.

"With what, little bard? My fingers? My mouth? The hilt of my sword? What? You know what you want. And you know what I want too."

Gabrielle shuddered felt Xena's hot breath on her neck as she licked her flesh in between words. She could think of nothing but Xena's phallus hidden away securely at the bottom of her saddlebag. She remembered the first time she accidentally discovered it amongst Xena's belongings and it had made her blush furiously. Her reaction was duly noted by Xena and the warrior wasted no time in fulfilling Gabrielle's erotic wish. The bard was sure she had died and gone to the Elysian Fields the first time Xena penetrated her with it. The warrior only used it as an occasional treat but when she did, it was only after she elicited many shameless pleas from the bard. "With your phallus, Warrior Princess," Gabrielle meekly confessed.

"Oh, I will, little bard, I will....but later......" Her voice trailed off and she released Gabrielle's imprisoned thigh. She held the bard upright at arm's length and then put a finger to her lips and savoured the taste of the sweet nectar that was Gabrielle.

"Hmm," Xena said as she licked her lips voraciously. "Now, while I'm gone, remember, you belong to me," she said as she traced a finger down the middle of Gabrielle's cleavage, across her abdomen, to her navel and finally stopped at the top of her skirt. She pulled slightly on the bard's waistband, then released her.

Gabrielle simply nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Xena smiled and walked off into the forest to hunt for food.

As soon as Xena was out of sight, Gabrielle collapsed in a heap on the ground. Oh by the Gods, she is so beautiful, Gabrielle thought. She knew she had orders to follow from her Warrior Princess but she needed time to pull herself together. Xena usually didn't take that long to hunt for food so she didn't have much time but she didn't need to hurry either. She would start a fire and organise the camp, her usual chores, but for the moment, she needed to collect herself. After a few deep breaths and a long pause, the bard rose to begin her duties.

* * *

Gabrielle fiddled with the quail that cooked on the fire. Every so often, she stole a glance at Xena who sat silently on a log at the base of a tree. While the warrior waited for her meal, she sharpened her sword and occasionally looked over at the bard. It was on nights like these that Gabrielle catered to Xena's every whim. She could hardly breathe in anticipation. Normally, by this time of night, Xena would have removed her armour, but not tonight. Tonight, she remained fully dressed in all her Warrior Princess magnificence.

Xena sat with her sword between her legs and Gabrielle tried very hard not to stare at her muscled thighs. It appeared as if Xena had taken off her undergarments but it was difficult for Gabrielle to see in the dark. Every wayward glance in the warrior's direction heightened her lust and anxiety. Xena concentrated on her sword as if oblivious to the bard's attentive gaze.

Whenever Xena did look up, Gabrielle could hardly meet her stare as she recognised the cool fire in the warrior's crystal blue eyes. It was on these unique occasions that Gabrielle caught a glimpse into the warlord Xena. It usually happened after a particularly heated battle with barbaric scum when Xena was able to stretch her competitive fires. Just like two days ago with the ten bandits. No one ever got the best of her but if they presented an interesting challenge...well, that was when her warrior lust broke out. Xena would be consumed with it for days. It was a recurring pattern that Gabrielle resigned herself to with an equal mixture of trepidation and wanton desire.

"Come here, little bard." Xena paused from her sword sharpening. Gabrielle nearly stumbled getting to her feet as Xena broke the long silence and stood at attention beside the warrior. Xena did not look up at the trembling bard, but focused on the point of her sword in the ground before her. She simply stated, "I prefer my bards naked."

"You want me to.....?" Gabrielle didn't finish, she knew what Xena wanted. She quickly undressed and presented her nude form before Xena feeling much younger and more vulnerable than she already was. She apprehensively awaited instructions.

Xena pulled down on Gabrielle's forearm, forcing her to kneel. Xena placed the bard's hand on her bare thigh and rubbed her rough warrior hands along the bard's back. Gabrielle's hand on Xena's thigh felt as if it had been singed and she shuddered at Xena's touch, her breath coming to her in short heaving gasps. She was certain she was very close to fainting. Then Xena guided Gabrielle's hand to her overflowing centre. Gabrielle was right, she wore no undergarments.

"Do you feel what you do to me, little bard?"

Gabrielle whimpered as if in pain as Xena guided the back of the bard's fingers along her slick opening. Gabrielle lowered her head so that her forehead rested on Xena's thigh. She moaned softly enjoying the feel of the silky wetness of her Warrior Princess. Before she realised what she was doing, she extended her tongue and licked the smooth skin of Xena's thigh. She hungrily licked at the muscular leg andwwanted to devour everything that was Xena. She heard the warrior laugh above her.

Xena yanked Gabrielle's hair and pulled the bard away from her thigh.

"I never gave you permission to do that," the warrior warned. Gabrielle's chest heaved as she gasped for fresh air. Panic flitted over her as she watched Xena's piercing blue eyes flash anger. Her worst nightmare would be if Xena ended this little game. And she knew that Xena knew it.

"I'm sorry, it won't happen again." Gabrielle hoped her apology would be accepted.

"You claim you are sorry, little bard, but you forget your manners. Is your mind so full of erotic fantasies that there isn't any room for manners, is that it?"

"No, Warrior Princess. I won't forget again, Warrior Princess." Gabrielle inwardly breathed a sigh of relief that the game wasn't over. She hoped it wouldn't be until Xena took her over and over deep into the night.

"Good. Now go finish dinner." Xena returned to sharpening her sword as she gazed into the seductive flames of the dancing fire.

* * *

Gabrielle knelt before the Warrior Princess with a plate of food in her hands. She was completely naked and kept her head bowed until Xena took the full plate from her. When she took it, Gabrielle clasped her hands behind her back in the familiar humble position. Above her, Gabrielle heard Xena quietly eat her food and she struggled mightily to maintain her position.

"Open," was Xena's simple command. Gabrielle hesitantly lifted her head and saw Xena's hand poised in mid air. She quickly obeyed and tilted her head back to receive the precious gift Xena offered. The warrior placed a piece of the cooked quail in Gabrielle's mouth and allowed her to chew on the tasty morsel. The bard ate the offering hastily although she wasn't very hungry. The last thing she wanted to eat right now was food. After the last piece of quail was swallowed, Xena slipped her finger inside Gabrielle's mouth.

"Suck," the warrior commanded. Gabrielle sucked greedily on the extended forefinger licking the delicious flavour from Xena's skin as if she hadn't eaten in days. She twirled her tongue playfully around her finger all the while thinking about nothing but pleasing her Warrior Princess. The tongue performed a mini-audition as she silently pleaded with Xena to allow her to pleasure her in a multitude of ways.

"I see your mouth can be used for more than just talking, little bard." Xena withdrew her finger. Gabrielle could not suppress a moan and sighed deeply. And then, the warrior caught Gabrielle completely off guard.

She said, "Let's see how talented that delicate little mouth of yours really is." Xena put the plate beside her on the ground and leaned back in expectation. Gabrielle's pulse raced frantically. She froze in place, not sure if Xena was propositioning her or not. She thought it best to wait for a firm command.

"Are you going to pass up on dessert?" Xena asked playfully as she lifted up Gabrielle's chin to meet her gaze. Gabrielle swallowed hard and whispered, "No."

"I didn't think so."

The bard didn't need a second invitation. She crawled around the warrior's knee and buried her face between the warrior's powerful thighs. She desperately sought out the taste of Xena's luscious dessert. The warrior's juices were smeared along the side of each thigh and the hairs of her dark triangle were soaked as well. Gabrielle moaned heavily as she inhaled the intoxicating combination of the musky fragrance of her core juices and the smell of her leather. She slipped her tongue into the liquid opening and lapped hungrily at the overflowing ambrosia. Her tongue danced relentlessly in an exquisite demonstration of her prodigious oral skills. It thrilled the bard to no end when she began to feel Xena move her hips in rhythm to Gabrielle's oral manipulation. Her mouth soon found Xena's hardened nub and Gabrielle heard a low groan escape the warrior's lips. She grabbed Gabrielle's hair tightly and held her face steadfast against her. The bard could hardly breathe and her neck craned at an odd angle, but she refused to let that stop her from giving her Warrior Princess so much pleasure. Gabrielle knew the warrior was very close to reaching her climax so she continued her generous oral massage. She sucked firmly on the nub until she felt Xena stiffen and emit a low guttural moan. Gabrielle took a moment to catch her breath. She kept her head firmly planted between Xena's thighs and inhaled the exhilarating aroma of Xena's passion. She was beside herself with longing and she didn't want to stop but Xena yanked her up by her hair.

"Now go clean this plate and be quick about it. You don't want to keep me waiting," Xena ordered as she handed Gabrielle the empty plate. The warrior rose to her feet.

Gabrielle nearly tripped again in an effort to stand up. She didn't dare look up at the Warrior Princess although out of the corner of her eye she could see Xena's dark hairs in between the strips of her leather skirt. She still smelled Xena's excitement and saw the wet hairs glisten in the moonlight. She forced herself to look away. Finally, she composed herself long enough to retrieve the plate and scurried over to the water pouch. She splashed some water on the plate and carefully wiped away the remnants of the wild bird. The bard was keenly aware of Xena's intense gaze on her nakedness as she performed the most mundane of chores. It was a chore she had done countless times before but on this night she was elated beyond words and she hoped Xena would take her passionately when she was through. It was all she could do to make her hands go faster and be done with it.

"Are you going to be all night with that?" Xena asked impatiently. She had moved over to a nearby tree and leaned against its wide bark.

"No, I...I...I'm sorry, Warrior Princess." Gabrielle finally finished and humbly kneeled before Xena.

"I told you before, little bard, don't be sorry, just improve," she teased. "Now stand up, I want to look at you," Xena extended her hand. Gabrielle stood and her heart swooned with a nearly uncontrollable desire.

"Give me your hands," Xena instructed. The younger woman held out her hands and her heart pounded in her chest as she never knew what Xena would do next. Xena took her hands and crossed them at the wrists, then lifted them over Gabrielle's head.

"Stay there," she commanded. When she returned, she had her whip in her hand and proceeded to tie Gabrielle to an overhanging branch. Her wrists stretched upright and she had to use every inch of her short frame to keep her feet planted on the ground. Xena checked the binding and made sure the blood in Gabrielle's wrists was flowing freely. She traced her large palms along both sides of the bard's abdomen, raising goosebumps on the delicate flesh. Gabrielle instinctively moved against Xena's hands and she couldn't stop herself from moaning out loud.

Xena circled around Gabrielle and wrapped her arms around the smaller woman's frame from behind. The cool steel of the warrior's armour did nothing to quiet the fire in Gabrielle's loins. Xena's fingers quickly found their way down to the bard's dripping centre. She massaged the slippery opening and whispered hotly in her ear.

"Hmm, you're so wet and ready, little bard. You still do want me to fuck you, don't you?" she breathed heavily.

"Yes, Warrior Princess, please, I can't wait any longer," Gabrielle was becoming delirious, not caring what she said anymore, but she at least remembered how to properly address her lover.

"Oh, but you will wait, little bard, you will wait. Until I'm ready." Against Gabrielle's protests, Xena withdrew her fingers and released the bard from her grip. She retrieved the carefully hidden phallus from their saddlebags and held it up in front of a moaning Gabrielle.

"Is this what you want?" Xena smirked.

Then Xena smothered Gabrielle's mouth with her own and sent hot flames coursing through her entire being. One muscular hand freely massaged the bard's plump buttocks as the other held the phallus aloft. Gabrielle whimpered into Xena's mouth when the warrior flattened her armour against the smaller woman's frame. She arched her soft breasts into the contours of the metal breastplate.

"Xena!" she cried as she broke away from the fiery kiss. The power of the warrior's grip was driving her to sheer lunacy. Her hips had a life of their own as she tried to rub her needful mound against Xena's thigh for release. But Xena held her at bay and wouldn't allow her the proper angle.

Xena pulled slightly away and trailed the phallus down Gabrielle's heaving chest. She paused to circle it around the bard's nipples and induced them to stand erect. She covered her mouth over one nipple and bit lightly at first, then harder, sending the bard into a greater frenzy. Gabrielle gasped at the small bite and marvelled at how her wet centre flooded with renewed fervour. She wanted to weave her fingers through Xena's raven mane and get entangled in those silky tresses but the whip imprisoned her wrists to the branch and her helplessness spurred Gabrielle on to even greater heights of passion.

"Xena! please, take me, please!" she pleaded as her hips bucked against Xena in an effort to emphasise her need.

"I hear you, little bard," Xena grinned. She moved the phallus teasingly down Gabrielle's stomach, circled her navel, passed it through her red triangle and then rolled it along her thighs that were now smeared with the bard's abundant juices. She outlined Gabrielle's drenched labia with the tip of the phallus promising entrance into the hot cave. It was all the bard could do to restrain herself from pushing forward. She knew Xena liked to control when and how she would be entered and after getting this close, she could wait a bit longer. However, it took every ounce of discipline in her body to will herself to keep still.

Xena slowly pushed the phallus inside her and it was all Gabrielle could do to not pass out from sheer bliss. Despite her feeble attempts at restraint, her hips began rocking against Xena's phallus as blood rushed to all parts of her body igniting each sector into one massive inferno. Xena straddled Gabrielle's thigh and left enough room to gain access between the bard's legs. Steadily she thrust the phallus in and out of the bard with ease, building a heat that both women knew would soon end in an explosion.

"Yes, this is what you need, little bard," Xena breathed in Gabrielle's ear. "Yes, to fuck me, this is me you're fucking, your Warrior Princess," she murmured as her hand kept in sync in a steadily thrusting tempo. Gabrielle opened her legs wider so that Xena could penetrate deeper. She felt the phallus plunge inside her stimulating every raw nerve ending along her inner walls. Faster and faster Xena's hand moved as Gabrielle's hips bucked wildly as she neared her climax. Simultaneously, Xena slithered against the bard's thigh and Gabrielle sensed that Xena was nearing her own climax as well.

"Feel me inside you.....yes!......yes!" Xena moaned huskily, spurring the bard to an ecstasy beyond a mortal plane.

"Xena, I....yes!" Gabrielle, the normally talkative bard, could hardly think a coherent thought let alone speak it. Her body was completely consumed by Xena's ability to navigate her over the edge of the precipice causing the oral centre in her brain shut down.

"Yes, take me, Gabrielle, take all of me!"

"Oh......!" Gabrielle was in an ecstatic delirium as the phallus reached into the core of her very being. Her whole body was electric with currents of passion that swept through her and she was unable to hold back the dam of fire any longer.

"XENA!!!!!" she wailed as she strained against her bound wrists and yanked hard on the sturdy branch. The warrior held Gabrielle tightly with her strong arms and held on to her for dear life.

* * *

Xena held Gabrielle in her arms as they both retreated to the comfort of their bedroll. For a long time they shared the peaceful and mellow afterglow of their lovemaking.

"You are so good for me, Gabrielle," Xena smiled as she planted tiny little kisses on the bard's forehead. "How did I ever find you?"

"You know I'm the one who tracked you down," Gabrielle laughed, "but one of these days, you are finally going to drive me totally insane!"


End file.
